


you taste like fucking candy

by chokedme



Series: nsfw drabbles [6]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, but also really good friends, my second god tier ship, so much sexual tension i screamed, stozier is my secret kink, they're so hot i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: a short drabble i originally wrote on tumblr





	you taste like fucking candy

As Richie drove back to his apartment from his afternoon class, all he could think about was a nice, hot shower. He had been craving one all day, and the added stress from class just made the need ten times worse. Not even bothering to grab the groceries from the earlier trip to the store, Richie ran upstairs to his room on the second story, praying to God that his roommate wasn’t hogging up the shower as Stan tended to do.

He stumbled into the living room, and made a beeline for the shower, tugging off clothes as he went. It wasn’t until he was fully naked and standing in front of the shower, did he see that it was turned on, Stan’s silhouette clearly visible in their almost see-through shower curtain. Richie was about to open his mouth to give Stan a piece of his mind, when the boy turned, revealing the shadow of his cock. Richie froze, the length and girth of it startling him.

That’s when the shower turned off, and Stan walked out, jumping when he saw Richie standing there, in all his naked glory. “Richie!” Stan screamed, hands grabbing around for a towel, but not finding anything. He left all his towels in the wash, so he covered himself up with his hands. His hands weren’t big enough.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing here?” Stan asked, still flushed from the sight of Richie’s naked body. It seems Richie had grown into his limbs, his broad shoulders and dark trail of hair complimenting him nicely. Stan tried to look away, but he couldn’t, his gaze transfixed on the boy in front of him.

Richie was having the same problem, mesmerized by the way that Stan’s cock was rising with every passing second. No words spoken between them, suddenly they were hip to hip, lips mere inches apart. “What’re you doing?” Richie whispered as Stan pressed his lips to the slightly chapped ones in front of him, and then they were kissing heavily, breaths mingling with the heat of the recently shut off shower.

Richie pushed him back towards the counter, running his fingers along Stan’s spine until he hit the curve of his eyes, reaching down and squeezing. Stan moaned into his mouth, nibbling on Richie’s lip until he drew blood.

The boys stumbled backward to the closest bed, which happened to be Richie’s to Stan’s delight. Stan was surrounded by the smell of cigarettes and cologne and was currently being manhandled by the source of these scents. Richie left wet, open-mouthed kisses down Stan’s neck, grinding his stiff hard cock against the other boy’s thigh.

Stan whined, wanting friction on his own dick to satisfy his need.

But Richie ignored him, being a master of teasing and all. “Turn around for me, princess.” Stan flipped over with no hesitation, Richie pressing kisses up the back of his thighs. He held his breath when he felt a slick finger press up against his rim, and then he let out a high shriek.

Richie had stuck his tongue in Stan’s hole, pushing the muscle in and out of Stan’s hole.

**“You taste like fucking candy,”**

Richie marveled, burying his face deeper in between Stan’s cheeks. Stan was rutting his cock against the bed now, aching for the release he knew Richie could give him.

“Richie… uh… please,” He whined, embarrassed by the low moans erupting from his mouth.

Richie took his tongue out of Stan’s hole regrettably-- he could eat him out for the rest of his life if you asked-- and stood at the edge of the bed, pulling Stan so his legs were hanging off, and he could fuck into him comfortably. Richie slicked up his cock with his own saliva, spitting on his hand and mixing it with the already present pre-cum, then he was pressing the head against Stan’s hole, and pushing all the way in without warning.

“Fuck!” Stan shouted, the feeling of Richie fully seated inside him was practically ecstasy. “Aw, princess,” Richie cooed from above him, running soft fingers along the dimples of his lower back. “I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.“ Stan pushed the heel of his palm into his mouth as Richie pounded into him, his hands squeezing his hips so hard, Stan was sure he’d have purple tinted bruises later.

“Uh, uh, uh, fuck, Richie, please, I’m such a slut for you.” Richie keened, almost stilling completely inside of Stan from how hot he was. “Please.. I’m gonna come.” Stan whined after a few more direct thrusts to his prostate.

Richie let him, marveling at how pretty the boy in front of him was when he came apart. Richie had always dreamed he’d be the one who’d make him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! ik it's short, my apologies.  
> xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
